


Always there

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke got himself a little job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always there

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute ^_^

It was not a bad job. It was summer and when you wanted to earn money… a job was a job and Sasuke only had to put up with the customers for a few seconds as he took the order then made the order. Then they were gone until they decided to buy again and he loved that. No lingering allowed.

And it would be perfect if not for the repeat customers with intentions and Sasuke did not mean the girls looking for their treats and a number. He meant the one person in his life that Sasuke swore tried to smother him.

There was a limit. There had to be a limit and whatever it was, Sasuke knew Itachi had passed that limit long before. How he managed to rope others into his madness was beyond him.

It was doing great for the shop but Sasuke just really wanted the madness to cease.

“All the coffee.” Obito announced cheerfully before Zetsu coughed behind him. “Fine a decent amount of coffee. Just black to start me out.”

“Meaning you’ll be back?” Sasuke asked dryly.

“Why would I try to leave little cousin?” Obito grinned and Sasuke sighed. His gaze flicked to the end of the line where his brother stood attempting to be innocent. At least the customers brought in business.

“A Frappuccino?” Zetsu asked.

“Sure.” Sasuke sighed.

X

“And what do you want now Nii-san?” Sasuke asked as his brother made it to the counter. Itachi’s gaze swept over him and Sasuke swallowed when the gaze lingered on his shirt. “What do you want that’s available?” Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke flushed. “That’s on the menu!”

“Something sweet.” Itachi’s voice was calm but only his eyes showed his amusement.

“You never did grow out that sweet tooth.” Sasuke muttered. He caught Itachi’s gaze. “What?”

“Extra whip cream this time.” Itachi smiled and it took all the self-control he had not to break into a full blush. “And extra syrup.”

“Whatever.” Sasuke muttered. “I know we have the ingredients. We can make this stuff at home.”

“But buying it is half the charm.” Itachi purred and Sasuke’s fingers shook. Itachi’s gaze had not missed it the heat had doubled and the heated glance he gave Sasuke made him feel weak. He glanced at the clock and found himself cursing the time until his shift ended.

“You mean tormenting me is.” He muttered.

X

“Itachi!” Sasuke gasped. He could see the time on the dashboard. “I’m going to be late!” Itachi glanced at the time before shrugging retuning to where he had been kissing his way down Sasuke’s chest. “I’m serious! Itachi!”

“You’re still early.” Itachi mumbled but it sounded muffled. “You just have to walk across the street and we have ten minutes left. We’re fine and there is plenty we can do in ten minutes.”

“Not in day light and in a car Itachi!” He complained. “Not a few feet away from work!” He groaned as Itachi’s tongue dipped and caused shivers to run all over him. “Don’t send me to work hard Itachi.” He pleaded. “It isn’t fair nii-san!”

“Don’t worry.” The sound of his zip lowering was loud in the car. “I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re my precious…” Sasuke bit his lip to stop the scream that threatened to leave his throat at the way without ceremony Itachi had swallowed his cock. “Little brother.” Itachi purred as he pulled off.

“Oh god.” Sasuke begged.

X

“You’re falling to stereotypes you know.” Naruto laughed as he handed Kisame his drink. “Big muscly guy like you.”

“Appearances has nothing to do with what you’ll like.” Kisame boasted. “You should drink what you want! This just happens to be healthy as well.”

“Is it that good?” Naruto mused and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he rang up Konan’s purchase.

“It tastes like shit Naruto-kun.” Konan spoke up. “You want healthy and good flavour try mine.”

“I’m not even going to cut in.” Nagato said dryly. “Sasuke-kun I’ll be needing plenty of the usual.” Sasuke’s lips quirked up in a smile unwillingly.

“My condolences.” He said softly and Nagato sighed.

“I hate summer school. I hate that we did this to ourselves willingly. I just want it to end.” Nagato sighed.

X

“You look like shit.” Sasuke said honestly as he prepared the drink.

“The life of an art major yeah?” Deidara yawned and shoved his hair back. “One day left.” He sighed. “I forgot what my bed looks like."

“I can remind you blondie.” Hidan sneered. “It looks fucking clean now you aren’t around.”

“Go fuck yourself I don’t say anything when all those religious texts are fucking everywhere when you are adjusting that fucking thesis.” Sasuke was amazed how Deidara’s tone could remain so composed when he used a swear word for every sentence.

“Well at least I don’t blow up stuff.”

“If you have such a problem with my projects go room with Kakazu again yeah? How soon will you be running back bitching uh? Least Sasori appreciates a good roommate.”

“That vase exploded!”

“Let it to fuck go, I’m too tired for this.” Deidara grabbed the drink from Sasuke and slipped him a ten which amused him. “When I get back my energy I’ll fucking kill you.”

XxX

“It’s nice not to be kept waiting.” Sasori murmured and Sasuke shrugged. “This was the best idea Itachi ever had.” He continued under his breath and Sasuke barely resisted the sigh. Barely.

X

“What the hell.” Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and frowned from the overwhelming taste of chocolate. “You just finished that? You know I don’t like sweet things.”

“But I like sweet things.” Itachi chuckled. “And you’re so sweet.” His voice had lowered and Sasuke shivered just a bit at his tone. “How could I not want to have a sample of two of the best things when the opportunity rises?”

“But you’re always here.” Sasuke pointed out in a murmur. “Always by my side. There is no point to jump at me the moment we are alone.”

“I want to watch over you as long as I can. Not just because I worry.” Itachi pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “But because I love you.” A small laugh. “And because I enjoy it. You’re beautiful.” Itachi lowered his head to nip the side of Sasuke’s neck to make him gasp. He shifted as want flooded through him. “Let’s go home.” Itachi said softly as he started the car. “We’ll be alone all weekend.”

 


End file.
